Medicine Cat
Medicine Cats are members of a Clan who treat diseases and injuries. They also receive and interpret omens and prophecies from StarClan. They are highly respected cats by all the Clans. DESCRIPTION Medicine Cats are Clan cats who treat diseases and injuries, and who receive directions and guidance from StarClan. They are also expected to stand apart from Clan rivalries. While alive, Medicine Cats have half-white pupils, which represent their connection with StarClan. There were cases, however, when cats that weren't Medicine Cats had half-white pupils (such as Patchcloud, Finchcry, Heronclaw and Wrenfrost). Like Leaders and Deputies, they have their own den in their Clan's camp, where they sleep, store herbs, and treat wounded or sick cats. Medicine Cats have a special way of getting their full name, including that this ceremony is performed by the Apprentice's Mentor instead of the Clan Leader. Said ceremony takes place during the next half-moon meeting at the Starpond with the other Clans' Medicine Cats to cheer their new name, instead of right away in their Clan with their own Clanmates to cheer their new name. They are deeply respected by their Clanmates and few cats dare to argue with them. TASKS Some of a Medicine Cat's tasks are: * Knowing all of the herbs and store a supply of them in their den. * Treating wounded and sick cats. * Assisting Queens while they are pregnant with kits, giving birth, or nursing them. * Check up regularly on the health of Clan cats, (especially Queens, Elders, and kits). * Visiting the Starpond at every half-moon to seek guidance from StarClan. * Interpreting prophecies and omens and sharing them with the Clan Leader. * Accompanying the Deputy to the Starpond to be appointed as the new Leader upon the death of the Clan Leader. * Training an apprentice as the Clan's next Medicine Cat. * Bearing the knowledge of basic battle training in case they need it. * Visiting their ancestors when in a crisis that requires direct communication with StarClan. APPOINTMENT AND EDUCATION Kits who wish to become Medicine Cats are apprenticed at the age of six moons to the Clan's current Medicine Cat (if there is more than one Medicine Cat, the Apprentice will be apprenticed to the youngest of them). They are then introduced to StarClan as a Medicine Cat Apprentice at the first half moon after they gain apprenticeship. They earn their name at the Starpond after successfully completing their training, assuming full responsibilities even while their mentor is still alive. A Medicine Cat's training usually takes a few moons longer than normal Warrior training. When an Apprentice, the Mentor has them do tasks that prepare them for being a full time Medicine Cat. The Apprentice has to gather herbs, get water, or do other useful things. They are expected to watch carefully when their Mentor is treating a cat, so that when the time comes, they can do it, too. Medicine Cats normally teach their Apprentices some fighting moves, and they can even teach them to hunt prey, even though it doesn't follow the basic duties. SPECIAL CASES Some cats have been known to willingly exchange their life as a Warrior (or even Deputy in Longwhisker's case) to be a Medicine Cat, while some have life-altering experiences that may cause them to take that path, but this is considered to be very uncommon. Though most Medicine Cats believe in StarClan, a few rare exceptions have become medicine cats despite their lack of belief. And, like Warriors, Medicine Cats can choose to retire and become Elders if they are unfit for their duties. TRIBE OF THE SHARP ROCKS In the Tribe Of The Sharp Rocks, the Leader and the Medicine Cat are the same cat, known as the Healer, Stoneteller, or Teller of the Pointed Stones. The leader can receive omens from the Tribe Of Endless Hunting, just as Clan Medicine Cats receive dreams from StarClan. When a cat becomes the Tribe's Healer, they are known as Stoneteller until they go to the Tribe Of Endless Hunting, where they are known as their old name once again.